1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to space frame systems utilizing nodal connectors and interposed struts for creating structural configurations, and more particularly to such space frame systems that typically are used as construction toys, creative sculptures and educational aids.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of structural systems having connectors and struts for assembling different space frame configurations. These prior art configurations suffer from such problems as confusion due to connectors and struts of different sizes and shapes, lack of versatility in relationships among the struts and connectors, unduly heavy and bulky components causing difficulties in shipment and storage, and lack of dimensional stability when assembled.